<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May I have your hand in marriage? by skeezie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136426">May I have your hand in marriage?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeezie/pseuds/skeezie'>skeezie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeezie/pseuds/skeezie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han: Luke no<br/>Luke: Luke YES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk this is just something dumb I thought of while watching ESB with my friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han paced nervously around the room. He was waiting for Luke to get back from his Jedi business on one of the neighboring planets. Oh no, thinking of Luke made him remember why he was so nervous in the first place. He was finally gonna do it; he was finally gonna ask Luke to marry him. He and Luke had been a thing for nearly two years now. This was shocking in many ways for Han. He would have never imagined he’d ever love someone as much as he loved Luke, let alone that he would love him back. Which was why this was one of the most important days of his life, and it had to be perfect. </p>
<p>When Luke had left for his mission a little over a week ago, Han immediately got to brainstorming. He thought of a fancy dinner, a nice walk in an exotic jungle, or maybe utilizing his talent for flying somehow. But in the end none of those options seemed right, so he finally admitted to himself who he had to confide in; Leia, Luke’s fiercely overprotective sister. Han had been scared just thinking about talking to her, but there wasn’t anyone else who knew Luke as well as her. </p>
<p>So just two days ago Han had arrived at her doorstep, bearing gifts of course. This would require a lot of sucking up. He expected to immediately get the “if you hurt my brother no one will find your body,” talk, but surprisingly he got “took you long enough.” THEN he got the “I will rip you into a million little pieces smaller than dust.”</p>
<p>In the end, getting Leia’s advice was the best decision he could’ve made. She managed to talk him out of a huge display that would “embarrass” Luke, and told him that Luke would prefer if he just asked. So together they came up with this plan: Han would pick up food from Luke’s favorite restaurant, and then ask over a private dinner as soon as he got back from his mission. Which is how he ended up here, panicking. He knew he had nothing to worry about, Chewie had already told him that much. And Chewie had nothing to gain from lying about this, so Han is pretty sure he can trust him. Han probably could’ve over thought this for the rest of the night, but luckily he didn’t have to, because Luke himself walked through the door. </p>
<p>“Hey Han. Boy do I have a lot to tell you,” Luke said, as he began to shed his outer robe and boots. </p>
<p>Han knew he was still talking, but he couldn’t hear any of it due to his inner monologue of “fuckfuckfuckfuck how am I going to do this.” Thankfully that inner monologue was cut off by Luke kissing him on the cheek. In fact, now Han couldn’t seem to form any thought at all. Dammit. </p>
<p>Han didn’t know how long he had just been standing there like a brainless idiot, but he had barely regained his senses before Luke was coming back out of the bedroom with a fresh tunic on. And obviously, since Luke notices everything, he had to be concerned about Han’s strange behaviour. Goddamn. </p>
<p>“Han are you ok? You seem kind of quiet.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck the plan, he had to do it now. “Uhhhhh, um, yeah. Um actually, uh, I’ll be right back,” Han barely managed to stutter out before rushing past Luke into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Now more panicked than ever, Han fumbled to find the ring from the super secret hiding spot. Once he found it, he collapsed onto the floor. Although he was altering the plan, Han realized that he probably shouldn’t not have a plan. So the new plan was to go out, find Luke, and immediately drop to one knee. </p>
<p>It turns out finding Luke wasn’t very hard at all, which should’ve been expected as their quarters consisted of barely four rooms. </p>
<p>Han was bombarded with a concerned Luke Skywalker as soon as he stepped foot out of their room. “Han what happened?”</p>
<p>Here we go. He can do this. Slowly he got down on one knee, and looked up at his partner’s surprised face. Or really it was more of a harsh fall. “Luke, I love you. More than anything,” yes, this was a good start. “May I have your hand in marriage?”</p>
<p>Luke clapped his hand over his mouth. That was good, right? </p>
<p>After a moment, Luke’s hand went to his right wrist. What is he doing? Does he not realise Han is dying here? And still, Luke pushed his sleeve up to reveal the panel that connected his prosthetic hand to his arm. </p>
<p>His hand. </p>
<p>Luke began to disconnect his hand. </p>
<p>“Luke, no.”</p>
<p>Luke burst out in a malicious laugh as he presented the hand to Han. “Luke YES.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han was happy. Just an hour ago he managed to propose to the love of his life, and he said YES! And it was a totally normal proposal too, it totally didn’t involve the removal of a hand.</p>
<p>They had finished dinner, and now they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie neither of them knew the name of. All was well. Han no longer had to be nervous, and he even got a fiance out of the deal. </p>
<p>The warmth of the living room and Luke’s arms were just starting to send him to sleep, when he heard a small “hey Han.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Luke?”</p>
<p>There was a long pause. Han cracked his eye open to see Luke looking at him with an unreadable expression. </p>
<p>Luke leaned over to kiss him on his forehead. Han closed his eyes again. And leaned back into the embrace. </p>
<p>“You have really shitty hiding spots for stuff.”</p>
<p>Han’s eyes shot open. “Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>